Feathertail
Feathertail is a slender silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery tail.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :She and her brother Stormkit are born to Silverstream and Graystripe near Sunningrocks. In the process, however, Silverstream loses too much blood and dies. :The kits are taken to ThunderClan to be with their father. Goldenflower nurses them because she was already nursing Bramblekit and Tawnykit. RiverClan then begins an argument with ThunderClan that the kits belong to RiverClan, because half-Clan kits traditionally go to their mother's Clan. Graystripe, not wanting to cause a fight, takes his kits to RiverClan, and he goes with them. There, Featherkit and Stormkit are cared for by Greenflower, and later Mosspelt. Rising Storm :She continues to live in RiverClan with Stormkit and Graystripe, still being cared for by Greenflower and Mosspelt. When ThunderClan stays with RiverClan after the fire, Graystripe shows Fireheart his kits and Fireheart states they will be great warriors like their father. A Dangerous Path :She continues to live in RiverClan; when Graystripe realized that his true loyalties lay with ThunderClan, he decided to go back to live with his birth Clan, after a battle against them. She and her brother were alright when he didn't come back, after they knew he wasn't dead. She and her brother Stormkit, who were almost ready to begin their apprenticeship, felt that they belonged in their mother's Clan, and remained in RiverClan. The Darkest Hour :She became Featherpaw, being mentored by Mistyfoot. :Featherpaw and Stormpaw are taken as TigerClan prisoners by Tigerstar, along with Stonefur and Mistyfoot for being half-Clan cats. The four cats are kept in an old den and nearly starved until Tigerstar decides to bring out Stonefur and the two apprentices. He was going to have them all executed, but Stonefur challenges him by saying his loyalty has never wavered and there is no reason for this brutality. Tigerstar in turn challenges him back, and tells him to prove his loyalty by killing both her and Stormpaw. Stonefur refuses, so Tigerstar orders Darkstripe to kill him. Stonefur puts up a heroic fight and, though half-starved, actually gets the better of his opponent, until Blackfoot joins the fray and succeeds in slaying him. Featherpaw and Stormpaw are led back to their prison, where they relay the sad news to Mistyfoot. :All three cats are later rescued and brought to ThunderClan by Ravenpaw, Graystripe, and Firestar. They are welcomed into ThunderClan, since their father was in the Clan, though not all the cats knew that. Since the three cats are in different territory, Graystripe offers to help train her and Stormpaw with Mistyfoot. When the time comes for all four Clans to fight against BloodClan, she and Stormpaw, along with Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, and Tawnypaw, kill Bone, the vicious BloodClan deputy, by using the leap-and-hold fighting technique and outnumbering him. This avenges the death of the respected ThunderClan deputy, Whitestorm. After the fight with BloodClan is over, Featherpaw and Stormpaw decide to return to RiverClan and say their good-byes to Graystripe before they leave. Firestar also informs her and Stormpaw that their father is the new ThunderClan deputy. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :At a Gathering, Firestar notices Feathertail and Stormfur, whose warrior names had been announced at the previous Gathering. Graystripe is very happy for them and is constantly telling others they are his kits. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Feathertail is chosen by Oakheart of StarClan, the former RiverClan deputy to be the RiverClan cat to go on the journey to speak with Midnight. Oakheart asks Bluestar, referring to Feathertail, "Was she not well mentored?", because she had been mentored by their kit, Mistyfoot. Her brother, Stormfur, accompanies her on the journey to protect her, as he feared for her safety. When Squirrelpaw is stuck in "fence stuff", while the others are arguing, Feathertail calmly gets her out, rubbing chewed-up dock leaves on the younger cat's pelt. :During the journey, Feathertail falls in love with WindClan's chosen cat, Crowpaw. She is the only one who understands Crowpaw and sees past his grumpiness. She knows he has a soft side, and just wants to prove to the other cats that he is as brave and strong as any warrior. It is mentioned by Brambleclaw that Feathertail was probably the only cat that could call Crowpaw a stupid furball and get away with it. Moonrise :Feathertail's love for Crowpaw becomes more apparent. He almost never leaves her side, and throughout the whole book Stormfur is angry because he doesn't approve of their relationship. Crowpaw asks her if she will continue seeing him after the journey and without hesitation she says yes. She also teaches Crowpaw how to fish when they are in the mountains. :Feathertail is the subject of the Tribe of Rushing Water's prophecy, which said that a silver cat would come to save them from the mountain lion, Sharptooth; the Tribe, however, thinks the silver cat is Stormfur. Sharptooth had terrorized the Tribe for moons, and had picked off cats one by one with ease. Stormfur is taken prisoner until he kills Sharptooth, as is supposedly his destiny, but while the other Clan cats try to rescue him, Sharptooth attacks and the cats scattered. Feathertail and Stormfur get on the ceiling and Feathertail sees Crowpaw cornered by Sharptooth. To save Crowpaw and the entire Tribe, she dislodges a stalactite from the ceiling, impaling Sharptooth but sacrificing herself. The force of the fall injures her to the point where she dies moments later. Stormfur and Crowpaw grieve for her. It is then that the Tribe realizes the silver cat had been Feathertail the whole time. She is buried by the Tribe's waterfall, which is one of the Tribe's greatest honors. Stormfur takes her place as the only RiverClan cat on the journey. Dawn :When the journeying cats get home they think about how they wouldn't have made it without Feathertail. Stormfur goes home with the ThunderClan cats so he can tell Graystripe about his daughter's death. Graystripe asks where Feathertail is and Stormfur tells him about what happened. Graystripe yowls his grief saying that it wasn't fair because she was so much like Silverstream. Feathertail looked just like her mother and acted in much the same way so Graystripe may feel like he lost Silverstream twice. :She watches Crowpaw receive his warrior name, Crowfeather, as a spirit with her mother, Silverstream. He is granted special permission by Tallstar to choose the second half of his name, instead of letting the leader choose, and wanted to remember Feathertail, thus choosing -feather. Starlight :She is at the Moonpool when Leafpaw discovered it. She gives her a message for Leafpaw to take to Crowfeather, and reveals that she walks with both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. When Crowfeather rescues Leafpool he relives the horrible moment where he was too slow and too late to save Feathertail. He talks about how he let her fall and how he blames himself for her death. It broke his heart to let her die and then to leave her, buried alone in the mountains where he would never see her again.Revealed in Starlight, page 266. Twilight :Since Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan, Feathertail comes to Leafpool in a dream saying that RiverClan will face danger from Twolegs. Leafpool is scared when the spirit came to her, because she thinks that Feathertail will be mad about the young medicine cat's affections for Crowfeather. Feathertail reassures Leafpool, saying she wants Crowfeather to be happy, and that it is possible for him to love more than one cat in his lifetime. Sunset :She appears to Leafpool in a dream, and guides her to the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Willowpaw. Thus, Leafpool is responsible for Willowpaw's training in receiving and understanding signs from StarClan, since Mothwing cannot do it herself for her disbelief in StarClan. In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast :Leafpool and Jaypaw see her taking prey to The Tribe of Rushing Water, because they need her help and she is part of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, along with StarClan, so she is able to reach the Tribe. :When the cats journey to the mountains with Brook and Stormfur, Crowfeather stands a little ways away from everyone else and sits hunched next to a tree by the waterfall. Jaypaw asks Squirrelflight what he was doing and she tells him that Crowfeather is mourning Feathertail, the RiverClan cat, Jaypaw then asks why, as the two cats are not in the same Clan. Squirrelflight explains how he loved her very much and when she died saving him and the Tribe it tore him up inside and how it almost killed him to leave her behind. Jaypaw thinks this is why Crowfeather is so grumpy and he notices Breezepaw staring at Crowfeather, angry that he loved another cat besides Nightcloud. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :When the ThunderClan cats are discussing about the third cat, she appears because of her love for Crowfeather. When Yellowfang says that the matter is "ThunderClan business", Feathertail replies that Jayfeather and Lionblaze are half-WindClan, Crowfeather's sons, and that she grieved for Hollyleaf just as much as them. Yellowfang tells Feathertail that they "aren't her kits", which suggests that Feathertail wanted to have kits with Crowfeather. In the Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior :She appears along with Silverstream to Graystripe in a dream, telling him that his son, Stormfur, was still alive. She assures him that she is safe and happy with her mother. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains to Adderkit, Mosskit, and Blossomkit about Feathertail's part in RiverClan and ThunderClan. He says that Stormfur was all Feathertail had left and the two were never seperated. He told the kits "she was known as a gentle cat but had the courage of a full-grown warrior as well as loyalty to her Clan and knowledge of what it felt like to be persucuted." He says this may be why the Tribe of Endless Hunting choose to make her the subject of their prophecy. The prophecy came true, but it cost Feathertail her life. Secrets of the Clans :Feathertail is the one who shows the visitor the RiverClan camp in the old forest. :When Tawnypelt talks about the end of the journeying cats trip in Midnight's cave she mentions that while she, Squirrelpaw, and Brambleclaw fell it was Feathertail who of course found an easier way down by using rocks and ledges. :When Crowfeather speaks about forbidden love he says "Feathertail understood me. She died saving us all from Sharpclaw. Then I just wanted to serve my Clan to my limits and join her in StarClan." A little later he says how when he rescued Leafpool all he could think about was how he had failed Feathertail and she had died because of it. When Leafpool looked at him he said he remembered Feathertail having the same look in her eyes. Character Pixels File:Feathertail.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Feathertail.warrior.gif|Warrior Family Members '''Mate:' :Crowfeather:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 22-23 Mother: :Silverstream:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Brother: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Half-Brother: :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Half-Sisters: :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Grandfathers: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: ' :Oakheart:Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :MistystarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified kits of Mistyfoot's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes References Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Outcast characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Characters